


Pretty Like Him

by TTYUNIE



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grab your tissues, Kang Taehyun Angst, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Oblivious Kang Taehyun, Sad Kang Taehyun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, beomgyu just wants to be with taehyun, choi beomgyu likes taehyun, cysm era because i love red haired taehyun too much, kang taehyun just wants to be pretty even tho he already is, kang taehyun pov, not meant to hate, purely fiction, slight yeonbinkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTYUNIE/pseuds/TTYUNIE
Summary: Kang Taehyun is part of one of the biggest boy groups in South Korea. Being part of it comes with its downsides though; unnecessary hate, body shaming, and comparing. Taehyun is constantly being compared to his hyung- his best friend and soulmate. Each time the hate comes in, it gets harder and harder to face him."He has pretty eyes, pretty face, pretty hair, and far more talented than you, Taehyun." His manager has said. He just want to be pretty like his hyung.Meanwhile, beomgyu bugs yeonjun, asking him for advice on how to ask taehyun out.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Pretty Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> NOT MEANT TO BE HATE FOR TAEHYUN, i just wanted to do a unique concept bc he's my ult bias:) also, if u haven't read the tags, this is the cysm era so;; 
> 
> \- beomgyu =raven hair  
> \- taehyun = red hair  
> \- hueningkai = brown/black hair  
> \- yeojun = yellow hair  
> \- soobin = purple hair

_Why does he look like that?_

_Why is he so fucking fat?_

_Why are his eyes so damn big?_

_He eats like a pig LMFAOO_

_this bitch ugly asfff_

_wtf are his vocals??_

And the comments just keep coming in. 

Every. Single. Vlive.

That's why he always hogs the ipad during their vlives. Not only to raise up the likes, but to make sure the members don't see the disgusting comments. I mean, why would taehyun want them to see? It would just put more weight on their shoulders, they're already pretty busy. They don't have time to deal with the hate. 

So he makes sure the members don't see the hate he's getting. 

But it doesn't mean they don't affect him. If you look close enough, you could see the little eye bags under his eyes, and his eyes are a bit pink from crying. And he's lucky enough that no one pays attention to those little things.

Their promotions have just ended from their recent comeback, "Can't You See Me" and they've been working on their show, TXT TO-DO, along with some other interviews. They've been doing more Vlives too, they've had some time on their hands to interact with their fans. 

Taehyun doesn't know how or when it started, but people have started hating on taehyun a lot. I mean, of course he'll get hate, he's an idol for god's sake! But it came in like a flood, out of nowhere. Usually, these type of things don't really affect taehyun. With the amount of fans they gained from their last comeback and from Soobin's iconic "Da Da Dolphin Dance", it's been overwhelming and he's just been so self-conscious of himself. 

The amount of hate taehyun has gotten within the past week is very concerning. But the comparing is really what drives him crazy. He gets compared to the other members a lot; how Soobin is tall and taehyun's too small, how he's a "wannabe yeonjun" when it comes to muscles and working out, and all that shit. people often think that taehyun is being blatantly mean to their maknae, which is not true at all. But the person he get's compared to the most (in the most hateful manner too), is his dear loving-soulmate and bestfreind : beomgyu-hyung.

Although they're very different, they're always together. So this makes the comparing so much easier.

 _"He has pretty eyes, pretty face, pretty hair, and far more talented than you, Taehyun._ " His manager has said. Taehyun's heart has never ached so hard. And ever since the comparing has gotten so much more harsh, it gets harder and harder to even face his hyung.

Whenever he glances at him, he thinks: _they're right, taehyun. he'll always be prettier, no matter how pretty you are._

The night after the Vlive, taehyun cries himself to sleep. And every night after that too.

-

"Hyung, how do you ask someone out if you're a famous kpop idol?" Yeonjun cringed at the sudden question. "...dude, that's the problem. You can't." Beomgyu and Yeonjun were up late at night in their dorm, it was probably 3 am already. The three other members were asleep, so they took it as a chance to stuff theirselves with junk food and watch k-dramas. "What do you mean I can"t? 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and leaned his head back. "Gyu, we're one of the biggest boy groups in South Korea. Dispatch has their eyes on us, every step we take!" Beomgyu narrowed his eyes at the lemon head. "Okay, so maybe not _every_ step, but the chances are definitely not low. Who is this girl, anyways?"

Beomgyu lowered his head to hide his bright red blush. Not that yeonjun could see it anyways, the only thing lighting up the dark room was the TV playing 'Saiki K'. "...I, er." Beomgyu stumbled on his words. "He's-' The duo's eyes widened. "SHE, I MEANT SHE- I SWEAR HYUNG I'M NOT-" Yeonjun smacked the back of the younger's head.

"Keep it down, will you?" Beomgyu muttered a small 'sorry'' before continuing to panic. "So, you're gay? Homo homo?" Yeonjun flashed an idiotic grin and wiggled his shoulders. "Yea, i'm a homosapien. And that's it." The ravenette huffed and crossed his arms, looking away. It doesn't take a bright mind to figure out if he's lying or not. "gyu~ you know me! I'm great with secrets!" Beomgyu thought for a bit. 

"no." 

"pleeeeaaase?"

"you'll tell soobin-hyung!"

"oh please, if it were the other way around, you'd already be scrambling to tell taehyun all this-" Yeonjun stopped at the way beomgyu gulps at the mention of the cherry-head, and how beomgyu's blush turns as red as taehyun's hair. "wait- WAIT.. YOU- YOO THERE'S NO WAY!" Yeonjun shrieked, beomgyu running over to yeonjun and clasping a hand over his mouth.

"shut up, you'll wake them up-"

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU LIKE TAEHYUN-"

"HYUNG, SHUT THE FUCK UP-"

"hyungs? what's going on?" they both peer up through their eyelashes, widening at the owner of the whispering voice. "taehyun!" they gasp in unison. The boy seemed to be half asleep still (which is great on beomgyu's half), his large t-shirt basically drowning him and falling below his knees while one of his left are is curled around one of hyuka's Cinnamon plushie's. Beomgyu coos aloud before standing up and trotting over to taehyun. He takes the younger's hand and leads him back to his shared bedroom with the maknae (who was thankfully sleeping in soobin's room tonight). He carefully guides taehyun over to his bed, and tucks them both in so they're sleeping side-by-side. 

Beomgyu's excited with their proximity, but of course, doesn't say a thing about it. It's when he turns to face taehyun is when he finds moist tears trailing down his face. "Oh, love." Beomgyu wraps an arms around the slim waist, pulling him close. "Are you alright? Wanna tell me about it?" Taehyun sniffles before answering. "n-nightmares?" beomgyu calms him down with gentle pats on the butt and soft shushes. "It's alright. Okay, baby?" Beomgyu reassures and taehyun only nods in response. "Okay, goodnight hyunnie. Sleep well, hm?"

"goodnight, beomie-hyung. Thank you."

They both drift off to sleep.

-

The next morning, taehyun wakes up and finds blob of raven hair, snuggling close to him. The boy's sharp jawline is piercing through his shoulder, but he doesn't mind. Especially if it's beomgyu.

Now, if you're wondering, taehyun _used_ to like beomgyu. But he figured that there was already something going on between him and yeonjun, so he shook it off. His feelings were about to return, considering how much of a sweetheart beomgyu was and how taehyun just couldn't stay away from him. But then the comparing comes in, and he reminds himself that beomgyu is no more than competition. Of course, he doesn't hate the older. He just envies him. a lot. It's embarrassing for taehyun to say how much he adores and looks up to the elder, but he just can't help get so jealous. How the fans would choose beomgyu over taehyun any day.

That thought alone breaks his patched-up heart.

So with that, taehyun jolts up, startling beomgyu awake with him. Beomgyu groans and slings a strong arm around taehyun once again. "sleep with me baby." He mumbles, running his hand through taehyun's red hair. Taehyun just smiles and gets up. "I'll make breakfast." And before beomgyu could protest, taehyun was already out the door. beomgyu sighs to himself before doing the same.

the other three members were already awake, up and chomping on breakfast. Hueningkai and soobin doing their usual battle cooking, while yeonjun is quietly chomping on his breakfast while smirking at beomgyu as he comes in. He stomps over and glares at the elder. He playfully but sternly pulls him up by the collar and whispers "don't tell anyone or i'll chop your dick off." then he proceeds to get in between kai and soobin's bickering. "ooOoOOoo scArEe, sHivEr mE tImbErS, gYu!" yeonjun teases, mockingly. Beomgyu scowls at his direction. taehyun frowns at the sight and sits himself down, next to the fox-like male.

Before he can get a chance to eat, yeonjun interrupts. "Don't you ever think about how beomgyu calls you and you only _baby_?" yeonjun smirks. "uh- no." taehyun starts to eat. 

it's obvious that yeonjun is unsatisfied with the answer, so keeps pushing. "seriously? you've never thought of that? Or how bout the fact when he feels down, the first person he goes to for comfort is you? ever think about that, huh?" taehyun pouts. 

_What? I thought he went to the other members for that too..._

"what do you mean? doesn't he come to you too?" taehyun gets more and more curious by the second. "no, he only goes to you. and he talks about you...a lot- MMPH-! STOP GYU-" yeonjun chokes as an apple is shoved half way down his throat. as soon as he saw yeonjun smirking at taehyun, he knew something was up. so, he watched from afar. he saw taehyun ponder, and yeonjun grin teasingly.

then, that's when he started to come in. boy, he was gonna kill his hyung.

'hyung? why are you shoving that apple-"

"hyunnie ah, do you want to eat scrambled eggs? I just made some." Beomgyu flashed his usual warm smile, and taehyun was so close to melting when-

 _"He has pretty eyes, pretty face, pretty hair, and far more talented than you, Taehyun._ "

Taehyun looked away and gulped, which of course, didn't go unnoticed by beomgyu. "baby you okay-" 

"I have to go now, guys."

"where to? It's supposed to be our break, tyun. even pd-nim wants us to rest." soobin informs, spraying whip cream directly into kai's mouth. "u-uhmmmm...a walk?" They all nod him off and go back to whatever they were doing.

finishing later so that ao3 doesn't delete my drafts<3

**Author's Note:**

> can u guys pls comment constructive criticism for my writing? thank you;)


End file.
